


Product Placement

by Fancyrussiansushi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ruby should just throw the fucking lettuce at Weiss you know, that should be a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancyrussiansushi/pseuds/Fancyrussiansushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby gets a new position, Weiss can't put things back from where she got them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Product Placement

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, another quick-fic I wrote about 2 months ago over on Tumblr. The original prompt was "Decides they don’t want the lettuce and puts it back on the shelf next to them regardless of what aisle they’re in" au

Like what the fuck is this girls _deal_?

She comes in at least three times a week, she’ll shop for normal things like juice and canned goods, but then,

Then she goes for the _lettuce_.

Ruby wouldn’t be upset, should the other women actually place the green veggie back in the produce isle. No, the previously assigned bagger wouldn’t have even cared, she just got promoted to stocking and bagging, so she isn’t going to complain about some lousy customer who can’t tell the difference from a head of lettuce to a box of cereal apparently. The silver haired women comes into the name brand market, browses, picks up a head of lettuce and like some fucking god, drops it wherever she pleases. Its not a big deal. _She could just be making a sweet lettuce wrap and can’t decide._

_Its not a big deal._

But its getting to be.

She’s let it slid for too long.

Oh, but not this week, no way, _fuck that._

Ruby decided to actually stake her out, taking any day shift she could for the family owned market. She’d confront the customer, breaking one of the more important rules of the business, that being the customer is always right, even if their wrong. But she _was_ wrong, you don’t put fucking _lettuces_ in the middle of the toilet paper, you put it _back_ where you found it.

She waited around the corner, pretending to stack cans of Grimmy Bites, keeping an eye on her. There she was, white hair kept in its high ponytail, freshly painted nails holding the roman lettuce, and…there she… _goes_ …

“Excuse me! That doesn’t go there!” Ruby jumped up, already annoyed by the womens previous “encounters”, but even more so when she ignored Ruby. She marched up to her, the other women already setting the produce on the broth shelf.

Oh _hell_ no.

“I said, EXCUSE ME! THAT _ISN’T WHERE THAT GOES_!”

“Wh– why are you yelling?!” She snapped at the employee, icy and hostile eyes glaring at Ruby. But the Rose didn’t speak, didn’t say a word. She recognized her all too late, and now, she was sure that promotion she just received would be gone now, _permanently_.

Not for yelling at some women, no, for yelling at Weiss fucking Schnee, the _daughter of the company's owner_.

She was still going off, bragging and shouting at a dazed out Ruby. When she spoke though, both seemed to draw silent. “ _Thats not where that goes._ ”

_“What?”_

Ruby sighed, taking the lettuce. She was gonna get fired anyways, might as well go out with some pride. “I said, that isn’t where that goes. We need to keep this place up to date, and having to hunt down heads of lettuce every week doesn’t help..”

Weiss watched her for a moment, hand placed on her hip. “…State your name and current position.”

“Look, its Ruby Rose, and my position is fired now, unfortunately. Can you just write my notice as ‘let go’ or something? This is my first job, and I wanna look good when I try and reapply at some other pla–”

‘ _Finger, finger, why is it infront of me, why is it on my lips, what the fuck is going on_.’

“Ruby, right? Just..I’ll forget about it, but under one condition.”

“Does it involve more lettuce, because I really don’t think I can handle that.”

“No, you dope! Help me figure out this recipe and I’ll forget about this.”

“…Seriously?”

“Yes. Seriously..”

Ruby takes a deep breath, fixing her uniform for a moment, watching as Weiss side steps, showing Ruby what appeared to be an old sheet of paper, laminated, a recipe.

A recipe for lettuce wraps.


End file.
